Velas, Guantes, Naipes y Encendedores
by Dama Jade
Summary: Una salida al centro comercial casi termina en desastre. Ryro.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío (¡Qué pena!) Solo de Marvel y Fox.

**Notas de la autora:** Esta historia es una pequeña continuación de _A Mi Dulce y Bella Sureña. _Quise describir como John y Logan reaccionarían uno al otro luego que el último regresara de hacer sus investigaciones en _Alkali Lake. _También se centra en los tres hombres importantes y significativos en la vida de Rogue. Sí, tres. Hay una pequeña sorpresa en este fic. No se enojen conmigo y traten de disfrutarlo¿de acuerdo?

**Dedicatoria: Perversa, autista, ruby, kalid, KaAn y Ale Black, **mis lectoras favoritas y mis más afanadas _"reviewers" . _Les quiero mucho. Aquí les va este cuento.

------xoxo-------

Todavía no entendía como le convencieron. Debía tener problemas con su salud mental; esa era la única explicación. Tenía la tarea de velar por un grupo de jóvenes que decidieron ir ese sábado al centro comercial de Salem. En las últimas noticias se hablaba de un extraño suceso que estaba ocurriendo en el centro; desapariciones de jóvenes y siendo todos mutantes. Por tal razón debían estar acompañados de un adulto y Scott no encontrándose en buen estado para tomar la responsabilidad, recayó sobre él la encomienda. Dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se llevaba un cigarro a su boca.

-No se está permitido fumar dentro del centro, caballero. – le informó un guardia de seguridad.

-¡Qué cara…! –

-Ni palabra soeces, sino tendré que pedirle que abandone el lugar. –

Logan se sacó el cigarro de su boca con una mirada algo desafiante y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Por suerte aún no lo había encendido.

-¿Logan? –

El giró para mirar a la portadora de dos franjas plateadas en un cabello marrón. El intentaba ocultarlo, pero simplemente la adoraba. Gracias a ella había logrado sobrellevar la muerte de Jean. Tenía que cuidar y velar por ella… hasta que el imbécil que decía llamarse su novio madurara un poco más. El ignoró la vocecita que le dijo que el piromaniaco era una viva imagen suya en lo que a personalidad respectaba. Y ahí estaba, detrás de ella, un brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina y mirándole retador, una sonrisa provocativa plasmada en sus labios.

-Nos reuniremos en dos horas en el área donde sirven comidas rápidas. – le dijo ella.

-De acuerdo. –

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – le invitó ella.

Por respuesta recibió un coro de "¡NO!" junto con otras palabras indeseables. Rogue había agotado todas las posibles maneras para que esos dos cabezones tuvieran una relación un poco más amigable. ¿No podían entender que ambos eran importantes en su vida? Logan, como siempre en su actitud paternal, no había recibido de buen agrado la noticia de que John era su novio y John, bueno, aún ella no entendía porque, sentía una rivalidad con Logan.

Desde que Logan había regresado, todo había ido en picada. Rogue admitía que John era el mayor responsable de que así fuera. Ella amaba a John pero no era ciega, era un petulante, jactancioso, granuja y bufón con deseos de llamar la atención. Y le daba las gracias al cielo de que aún estuviera vivo, luego de las barbaridades que su novio se había atrevido hacerle al lobo. Cada vez que escuchaba a Logan rugir, encogía todo su cuerpo y se preguntaba que había decidido hacerle John a Logan. Definitivamente amaba el peligro.

-Podrías intentar llevarte con Logan. – le reprendió ella mientras se alejaba con John.

El se mantuvo callado, en uno de esos episodios suyos de pura testarudez. La desquiciaba cuando lo adoptaba.

-Y esta hubiese sido una buena ocasión para ello… -

-No quiero llevarme bien con él. No me interesa. –

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco? –

-Por que puedo serlo. –

-¡St John Allredyce! –

Ella estaba a punto de perder sus estribos, le enfurecía cuando se transformaba en el Pyro irrazonable.

-Buenos días¿le interesaría ver nuestras nuevas velas aromatizadas? –

Ambos se voltearon y Rogue miró a la chica de cabellos rubios que les había saludado desde el pequeño puesto en el pasillo. John se acercó a mirar las velas, era una de sus adicciones.

-¿Le interesa algún olor en específico? – dijo la chica; Rogue juraría que casi volaba por los aires luego de la chica haber agitado sus pestañas de manera coqueta con John. De todos los nervios¿no vio que él andaba con ella?

-No. – murmuró él, ignorando por completo a la rubia; toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia las velas.

"_Claro que no, querida. Le hablas a un piromaniaco." _pensó Rogue de manera despreciativa hacia la rubia.

-John. –

-¿Sí? –

-No más velas.- y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada llena de desafío a la rubia.

-Marie… - comenzó él a quejarse.

-Tienes tu cuarto y el mío repleto de velas. –

-John. – esta vez fue la rubia, -Me encanta ese nombre. –

Ella se acercó a él, Rogue no pudo evitar pensar que fue de forma sugestiva. John a su vez la miró con el ceño fruncido como si viera a la rubia por primera vez.

-De acuerdo, Allerdyce, compra todo el puesto. Me importa lo que decidas o no hacer. – y Rogue comenzó a caminar.

-¡Marie! – llamó él.

Pero continuó caminando; que se quedara con la cabeza hueca de la rubia. En su interior sabía que no estaba siendo justa con él, John ni tan siquiera le había dado un momento de su atención a la tonta. Pero estaba ya enojada por su actitud hacia Logan, que la desfachatez de la rubia colmó su copa. Con toda la rapidez posible, se introdujo entre la masa de gente e intentó perder a John. Quería estar sola. Al sentirse segura de que no la seguía, ella comenzó a mirar los aparadores de las tiendas. Estaba realmente furiosa con la actitud de John. El no quería poner de su parte para intentar tener una mejor relación con Logan, a quien ella amaba como un padre. Se sentía cansada y había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia con él. Ahora que estuviera un poco de tiempo solo para que descubriera que estaba enojada con él y meditara en su tonta y egoísta actitud.

Se detuvo cuando vio un hermoso par de guantes de gamuza en color verde y decidió entrar a la tienda. Tal vez eso la ayudaría a alejar sus pensamientos del arrogante que decía llamarse su novio. Al entrar, inmediatamente buscó a la dependiente de la tienda para que le mostrara los guantes. Su precio era exorbitante pero no por ello dejaron de gustarle; eran simplemente exquisitos.

-Señorita, envuélvaselo para la dama; yo se los obsequiaré. –

La voz tenía un sensual acento. Rogue se giró a mirar el dueño de esa voz. Era un hombre alto, con cabello marrón rojizo casi tocando sus hombros y un rostro singularmente apuesto que portaba unas oscuras gafas. Había cierto aire de peligro alrededor de su persona. Tenía un largo sobretodo y vestía de manera elegante.

-Es amable, pero no puedo aceptarlo. –

-¡Ah una dama sureña! – y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios, -Temo que ahora tendré que insistir. Una dama sureña solo debe tener lo mejor. –

-Y usted es un cajun. – ella no pudo evitar decirlo como un insulto.

-Has herido mi corazón, _chére_. ¿Por qué tanto desprecio hacia mi persona? –

-Ustedes son todos iguales, se creen dueños del mundo.- En muchas ocasiones tuvo contacto con ellos cuando vivía en Meridian con sus padres.

-Somos dueños del mundo,_ petite_. –

Rogue no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos… pero tampoco le desagradaba por completo.

La dependiente se quedó en espera.

-Los compraré señorita. – le confirmó él.

Ni corta ni perezosa, hizo lo que se le ordenó. Obtendría una muy buena comisión.

-Remy LeBeau a su servicio. – e hizo un gesto galante.

-No aceptaré los guantes. – le advirtió ella.

-¿No me dará la dicha de saber su nombre? –

-Rogue. – fue todo lo que le proveyó.

-Rogue… Va de acuerdo con tu persona. – y se acercó a ella, - Hermosa y pícara, una combinación peligrosa pero adictiva. –

El fue a acariciar su rostro; ella lo alejó con brusquedad de su mano.

-Y arisca también. – comentó él deleitado ante la posibilidad de poder domesticarla.

-¿Acaso no se ha percatado de que soy algo menor para usted?-

-Tampoco soy un anciano senil, solo tengo veintidós años. –

-Y tengo novio. – el cajun era atractivo, pero ella amaba a su piromaniaco.

-¿Quién es el cachorro? –

Rogue no pudo evitar reírse; si John escuchaba que le llamaron cachorro lo achicharraba en el momento.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia. –

La dependiente le informó el valor de los guantes y este le entregó una tarjeta de crédito. Remy vio un movimiento por el rabo de su ojo y de manera disimulada miró a la bella joven que estaba a su lado, intentando discernir cual era la causa. No era la primera vez que se percataba de la extraña figura.

-Creo que te siguen, _petite_. – le informó él.

-¿Johnny? – ella siguió la dirección de su mirada, pero la detuvieron.

-No; no mires. No creo que sea tu cachorro, al menos que me hayas mentido y si te agraden los hombres mayores. –

-¿Logan? –

-Nunca hubiese imaginado que fueras el tipo de mujer de andar con dos… -

Ella no le dio importancia al desvergonzado comentario y decidió mirar por si misma, siguiendo el ejemplo del cajun.

-No es Logan. – dijo ella, algo preocupada, -¿Estas seguro de que me esta siguiendo? –

-Positivamente. –

No entendía porque, pero algo le indicó que podía confiar en él. No le agradó para nada saber que le seguían; le alarmó escucharlo. E instintivamente pensó en John. ¿Por qué permitió guiarse por sus impulsos? Sería muy agradable en esos momentos sentir la seguridad de su cercanía.

Remy miró a la hermosa joven y como sus marrones ojos se agrandaron por el temor.

-¿Has hecho algo por lo cual debas tener miedo? –

-¿No has escuchado las noticias sobre las extrañas desapariciones? –

-Sí pero solo es a… - y comprendió inmediatamente; esa era la razón de su singular manera de vestir. No era debido a una extraña sensitividad al frío.

-Lo soy. ¿Algún problema? – ella no pudo evitar levantar sus defensas alrededor de su persona, - Repentinamente no soy tan atractiva. ¿No es cierto?–

-¡Oh sí, lo eres, _chére_! – y bajando sus gafas solo para que ella pudiera ver sus ojos, - Eres más hermosa. –

Rogue aspiró una bocanada de aire; nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos. El también era un mutante.

-Caballero, sus guantes. – interrumpió la dependiente.

-_Merci. _– dijo él tomando la caja y su tarjeta, -Muy amable. –

Algo aprehensiva, Rogue miraba de reojo al extraño hombre que parecía seguirle. Vestía ropas impecables, portaba gafas oscuras y aparentemente leía un periódico. Repentinamente se le unió otro hombre, vestido de la misma manera. Ahora si estaba muy alarmada.

-Ven, salgamos juntos. – el cajun le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella no dudo en tomar, -No creo que se arriesguen hacer algo si estas conmigo. –

Ella asintió con su rostro, mientras en su interior solo se repetía una frase, _"¿Dónde estás John?"_

A Remy no le agradó mucho la situación. En un principio, al escuchar las noticias sobre las extrañas desapariciones, había creído que eran hazañas de algún depravado mental. Pero viendo esos dos hombres y como les seguían de forma conspicua, sus sospechas tomaron otro camino. Las ropas y las actitudes le indicaban a gritos que pertenecían a alguna organización del gobierno. ¿Qué demonios querían con la dulce jovencita? Y por primera vez en su vida, le importó otra persona que no era él y un peculiar sentimiento de protegerla se apoderó de él.

-Mantente cerca de mí y abre bien los ojos, atenta a todo lo que haga. –

Ella solo volvió a asentir, mordiendo su labio inferior. _"¡Rayos, John¿Dónde estás?"_

-----xoxo-----

Un desesperado John buscaba a Marie entre la multitud; deteniéndose a verificar dentro de las tiendas que él sabía eran sus favoritas. El dejó escapar un fuerte expletivo y dos elegantes damas lo miraron con serios rostros llenos de indignación. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que irse sola por el lugar. Las reglas del profesor fueron muy explicitas, irían en parejas a ver las tiendas o en grupo mayores pero no solos. Si algo llegaba a sucederle, de verdad que… no sabía que haría. Era increíble lo importante que ella se había convertido en su vida. El no tenía a nadie en su vida; ella era toda su familia y su razón de ser y si algo llegara a sucederle… perdería toda cordura.

-Hey, flamitas¿dónde está la pequeña? –

John volvió a repetir otra palabra nada de hermosa. No solo le enfurecía el apodo; de todas las personas para descubrir que había perdido a Marie tenía que ser una de las más sobre protectora con ella. Sabía que nunca acabaría de escuchar sus recriminaciones. Simplemente se giró a mirarlo con uno de sus más desquiciantes gestos de desafiante indiferencia.

-Te hice una pregunta.- gruñó Logan.

-La perdí. – masculló John.

-¿La perdiste o te perdieron? –

-¡Qué importa!- exclamó él molesto, -Solo quiero encontrarla. –

Logan se abstuvo de replicarle algo mordaz; tenía que reconocer que el piromaniaco estaba preocupado.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré. – le dijo Logan.

Por un segundo, John estuvo por decirle que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Pero no era cierto. Era tan fuerte su angustia por ella que solo asintió con su rostro. Necesitaba hallarla.

Reanudaron el camino, ambos mirando con atención a su alrededor. John no quería admitirlo para si mismo, pero sentía la seguridad de tener a Logan a su lado. Después del asalto en altas horas de la noche a la mansión, descubrió lo proficiente que podía ser para defender lo que era suyo, incluyendo a su Marie. Como John también estaba incluido en el paquete, sabía que Logan no tuvo más remedio que también ayudarle. Eso era lo que en realidad le enfurecía a John; era su deber proteger y cuidar de Marie no Logan. Sentía que él le usurpaba su lugar. Marie era solo suya y de nadie más. Y ella no podía entenderlo, llamándole egoísta. Ella le explicaba que el amor no era celoso, mucho menos asfixiante y opresivo. ¿Acaso no podía entender que la amaba y él quería ser su único proveedor de seguridad y protección?

John se detuvo abruptamente y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Logan, sintiendo la rigidez de su cuerpo, siguió la visión del mocosuelo. En el segundo nivel del centro se hallaba la pequeña acompañada de un sujeto. Logan gruñó por lo bajo.

Una extraña urgencia se apoderó de John. En el hermoso rostro pudo captar el temor y las miradas furtivas que lanzaba hacia atrás de manera disimulada. ¿Qué hacía el tipo ese con su Marie? Inconscientemente, buscó su encendedor el cual llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Logan le detuvo en el preciso momento que pensó utilizarlo.

-A mi tampoco me agrada el tipejo, pero creo que en realidad está ayudando a Marie. – y haciendo un gesto con su rostro le mostró a los dos hombres que les seguían.

John se sintió conmocionado, se sintió regresar a aquella noche en la mansión. Fue inevitable para él hallar cierta conexión entre los dos hombres y los que atacaron la mansión durante la noche.

-Ven, lo mejor es que subamos. –

John solo asintió y corrió junto a Logan hacia las escaleras mecánicas, sin perder de vista a Marie. Fue entonces que vio a al tipo detenerse y hacerle frente a los dos hombres… ¿Qué demonios…?

-----xoxo----

Rogue no entendía cual era su táctica. Había escuchado hablar sobre agarrar el toro por los cuernos pero no estaba segura de si este sería el momento adecuado para hacer algo así. Ella miró el rostro y vio una expresión de impasibilidad. Sospechó que no era la primera vez que tenía encuentros de ese tipo.

-¿Puedo ayudarles, _mes amis_? –

-Si. Deje a la señorita; tenemos ordenes de llevarla con nosotros. – y mostraron unas identificaciones.

Rogue se acercó de manera instintiva al cajun. Remy a su vez rodeó la cintura femenina con su brazo y la oprimió a su cuerpo, intentando darle su seguridad.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer algo así. – y buscando dentro de su sobretodo, - Permítanme darles mi tarjeta de presentación. –

Los dos hombres fueron a sacar sus armas pero se detuvieron cuando les mostró un naipe.

-¿Un as de corazones? – Rogue lo miró como si hubiese perdido la razón.

-Es mi segundo favorito, _chére. –_

Para la sorpresa de Rogue, el naipe comenzó a cubrirse de una roja luz. ¿Qué rayos…? Con diestra habilidad, él lo arrojó a los dos hombres y estalló. Mientras Remy agarraba a la pequeña con fuerza, brincó sobre el pasamano para caer al primer nivel sin dificultad alguna.

-¡Santo Dios! – exclamó Rogue, -No vuelvas a hacer algo así. –

Remy miró su pálido rostro y no contuvo el impulso de darle un beso fugaz en esos sensuales labios, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo a sentir la reacción de la mutación femenina.

-Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer algo así. – dijo ella enfurecida.

Por respuesta solo recibió una sonora carcajada y comenzó a correr con ella. Otros dos hombres venían hacia ellos. Algo le indicó a ella que él amaba el peligro… ¿Acaso ella tenía un magneto que solo atraía a ese tipo de hombres?

-----xoxo----

John se había detenido cuando vio al sujeto hablar con los hombres y vio como el acercaba a Marie de manera inapropiada al cuerpo masculino. El casi pierde los estribos; tan pronto como tuviera a Marie a su lado lo haría cenizas. Se sorprendió al ver que él arrojaba algo y causaba una pequeña explosión…Era un mutante. Toda la gente comenzó a correr a su alrededor en estado de pánico. El sujeto brincó al primer nivel con Marie y John corrió tras ellos, con el encendedor en su mano. Grave error. Tropezó con uno de los que intentaban huir y su encendedor salió volando por los aires.

-¡Maldición! – gritó él, no pudo ver donde cayó.

-¡Chico! – ese era Logan, -¡Ve con ella! –

John se volteó a mirarlo, andaba con el grupo de la escuela. Parecía que al haber comenzado la conmoción se habían reunido y dirigido en busca de Logan.

-¿Dónde esta Rogue? –

El reconoció esa voz como la de la desquiciante pirotécnica amiga de Marie. Pero no se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta, salió corriendo para alcanzar a Marie. Sentía que iba en contra de la marea, intentando correr entre las personas que se alejaban de la confrontación de unos minutos atrás. La halló rápidamente; estaba aún con el sujeto y estaban rodeados por un grupo de hombres, casi todos similares en vestimenta. Debían pertenecer a alguna entidad del gobierno. Corrió hacia ella sin importar a que clase de peligro se adentraba, quería tenerla a su lado para sentirla segura. Pasando entre dos de ellos dirigió sus pasos a la pareja que tenían acorralada.

-¡Johnny! – exclamó Rogue al divisarlo y corrió hacia él.

Al sentir esos brazos alrededor suyo y que la oprimían con fiereza a ese duro cuerpo, todo temor se desvaneció; él estaba allí.

Sobre la cabeza de Marie, John le envió una mirada desafiante al extraño. El sujeto solo se limitó a sonreírle con burla y hacerle un gesto con su mano en un ademán de saludo.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó John su voz más enronquecida de lo normal.

-Sí. – contestó ella; ahora que estaba junto a ella todo estaría bien.

Pero él no hizo nada.

-¿John? –

-Perdí el encendedor. – replicó él mortificado, entendiendo lo que quiso preguntarle ella.

-¿Plan B, entonces? – replicó Remy.

John miró al sujeto que se había colocado junto a él y Marie y que miraba con recelo a los hombres.

-Si aceptan venir sin ningún tipo de agresión, no serán procesados bajo la ley. Solo necesitamos conversar con la jovencita. – dijo uno de los hombres.

-Con un cara… lo haré. – primero tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes que permitir que se llevaran a Marie.

-Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor. – murmuró Remy apoyando al joven.

Remy se agachó con lentitud, mostrando sus manos en actitud de rendición y las colocó en el suelo.

-¡Eh, tú! – exclamó el mismo hombre con desconfianza y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya Remy había cargado el suelo con energía cinética.

Y eso fue todo lo que John necesitó. Sin dificultad alguna pudo sentir el fuego latente en la energía fluyendo en el suelo y con un leve movimiento de su rostro, las llamas surgieron de la energía. John las atrajo hacia su mano.

-_Mon Dieu!_ – exclamó Remy.

No dudó en descargar las llamas contra los hombres, sin ningún remordimiento. Ese tipo de personas solo ayudaban a dos posibles escenarios: uno, a buscar mutantes para experimentación; y dos, a buscar mutantes para torturas tratando de investigar algún asunto que les interesara.

-Con que el cachorro no es nada de indefenso. –

-¿A quién demonio llamas cachorro? –

Rogue rodó sus ojos, -¡Hey! Deberíamos irnos. –

-La _petite chére _tiene razón. –

John tomó la mano de Rogue entre la suya y corrió con ella. De cerca les acompañaba el cajun.

-¡Alto! –

John dio un leve patinazo al hallarse de frente con policías, sus armas de fuegos desenfundadas. Sintió a Marie chocar contra su espalda y luego al cajun hacer lo mismo con Marie ante su abrupta parada. El levantó sus manos y sintiendo que el sujeto aún se encontraba recostado de Marie, le rugió:

-¡Echa hacia atrás, imbécil cajun! –

-_Excuse moi_. – dijo él sin ningún tono de arrepentimiento verdadero.

_Excuse moi_ su…

-¿Cuál es el problema con los jóvenes, oficial? – la pregunta inesperada interrumpió la línea de los pensamientos de John.

Rogue sintió regocijo al ver al profesor. Detrás se hallaba la señorita Munroe. La ausencia de la presencia del señor Summer no fue pasada por alto; la muerte de la doctora Grey lo había afectado fuertemente. Logan debió haberse comunicado con el profesor y este a su vez apareció con prontitud a resolver la situación. El era un hombre que sentía gran responsabilidad con sus estudiantes.

-¿Son sus estudiantes, profesor Xavier? – preguntó el oficial con mayor rango e hizo un ademán con su mano para que el resto bajaran sus armas.

-Sí, lo son, capitán Gilmore. –

-Disculpe profesor. –

-No tiene porque y gracias por su pronta intervención. –

-Es nuestro deber, profesor. –

-Creo que las personas que buscan no se hallan muy lejos de aquí. –

-Gracias. – y siguieron su camino.

-Oye chico, hallé esto en el suelo. –dijo Logan mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Un agradecido John tomó el encendedor que le mostró.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rogue? – preguntó el profesor.

Ella solo asintió mientras permitía que John rodeara su cintura con un brazo para acercarla a él. Escondió su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de John; aún sentía la adrenalina del miedo corriendo por su cuerpo.

-¿Y quién es el tipejo este? – Logan le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza al cajun.

-Es Remy LeBeau. –le contestó Rogue a manera de regaño, - Fue muy caballeroso en ofrecerme su ayuda. –

-¡Oh! – dijo John algo sarcástico, - En términos tan amigables estamos que sabemos su nombre. –

-No empieces conmigo, Allerdyce. Todavía estoy molesta contigo. –

-Remy¿le gustaría unirse a nuestra escuela? – le invitó el profesor.

El cajun miró al hombre sentado en silla de ruedas de rostro amable; la exótica mujer de pie junto a él le envió una sonrisa genuina llamándole a que aceptara. Eran personas honestas, que realmente se preocupaban por tipos de gente como él. Pero… sentía que aún no estaba listo. Solo un pequeño obstáculo no se lo permitía.

-_Merci_, es muy amable. No puedo aceptar. Pero, tal vez en un futuro… -

-Siempre estará abierta nuestra invitación. – dijo Ororo.

-Lo recordaré. –

Remy se giró a mirar a Rogue. Del interior de su sobretodo extrajo un paquete. Con una sonrisa galante, se lo entregó.

-Esto te pertenece, bella dama sureña. –

Rogue no pudo negarse; hizo mucho por ella. Prácticamente le salvó de una situación precaria. Ignoró por completo el bufido de ira de parte de John.

-Y éste, _chére,_ - y esta vez extrajo un naipe para colocarlo en su mano, - Es mi naipe favorito. –

Remy miró a John, quien lo miraba con apenas contenida rabia.

-Espero la cuides como solo tú sabrás hacerlo. Eres digno de tenerla a tu lado. – le dijo el cajun admitiendo que había sido valeroso al rescatar la bella joven y que era genuino lo que sentía por ella, -Eres un cachorro con suerte. –

El elegante cajun se alejó, sintiendo que dejaba atrás una parte esencial de su ser. La hermosa sureña era la razón por la que no aceptó la inviatción…

-Bueno, lo mejor es que emprendamos el camino de regreso a la mansión. –Ororo rompió el silencio.

Mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de John, Rogue miró el naipe. La reina de corazones.

-----xoxo-----

Era muy tarde en la noche y Logan se hallaba en el pequeño comedor de la mansión, intentando tragar una bebida carbonatada. Su abastecimiento clandestino de bebidas alcohólicas estaba vacío y con toda la conmoción del día había olvidado reponerla haciendo una visita rápida a la licorería cercana. Temía salir un solo momento a comprarlas y que intentaran de nuevo los extraños personajes buscar a su Marie mientras no se encontrara en la mansión. ¡Qué no daría él por una botella fría de cerveza! Como si alguien del más allá hubiese respondido a su muda plegaria, dos botellas cubiertas por condensación aparecieron frente a él en la mesa. Alzó su rostro y se halló con la mirada algo impertinente del piromaniaco.

-¿Tienen veneno? – preguntó Logan arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Sé que no funciona contigo; lo he intentado. –

Logan le envió una mirada nada agradable.

-¡Hey! Solo bromeaba. Además de conocer sobre tu factor de recuperación rápida, no podría hacerle algo así a Marie. Estoy consciente de cómo te adora. –

John se sentó frente a él y abrió su botella. El esperó a que Logan hiciera lo mismo antes de darle un buen trago a la suya. Logan tenía una expresión de puro placer mientras saboreaba su cerveza.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Tengo mis secretos. – contestó John.

-¿Marie lo sabe? –

-No; sino nunca dejaría de escuchar sus letanías. –

-Sé a lo que te refieres, chico. – Logan recordó la ocasión que ella comenzó a sermonearle sobre el uso del cinturón de seguridad.

-Así¿qué día el de hoy? – comentó John.

-Qué día. – le concedió Logan.

-----xoxo-----

En su habitación, Rogue miró por última vez los delicados guantes y tomando el naipe de la reina de corazones, lo colocó en el interior de la caja. Selló la caja para guardarla en la parte posterior de la última gaveta de su cómoda. Nunca imaginó esa mañana al despertar que tendría la gran aventura que vivió y que conocería a un enigmático cajun llamado Remy Lebeau. Si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias… pero no podía ser. Ella amaba con cada onza de su ser a su arrogante y sarcástico piromaniaco. El lo era todo para ella. Pero no significaba que no le estaría eternamente agradecida al cajun y que nunca olvidaría su galante gesto.

Aún no tenía sueño y decidió bajar a buscar algo liviano para comer. Se estaba acercando a la cocina cuando escuchó dos voces muy conocidas para ella en alto volumen. ¡Oh no; no de nuevo! Ella se llevó las manos a su rostro. ¿Cuándo, Dios mío? Caminó con pasos urgentes para intentar detener cualquier baja humana, posiblemente la de John. Entró a la cocina, boca abierta para vociferar una reprimenda…

-¡Y juuuaa¡Una extraordinaria anotación de los Gigantes de Nueva York! Nunca podré olvidar ese partido. – ese era un emocionado John, haciendo una demostración de la jugada con una uva en la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, chico. Una jugada memorable. –

Rogue frenó en seco, su mano en el aire y su boca todavía abierta. ¿No debían estar agarrados cada uno del cuello del otro?

-Marie¿querías algo? – preguntó Logan al divisarla.

-¿Qué? – ella lo miró aturdida por varios segundos, -¡Oh, sí!-

Todavía algo confundida, se dirigió a la nevera y tomó una manzana. John se colocó de pie para acercarse a ella.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él mientras acariciaba con ternura el hermoso rostro.

-Un poco conmocionada por todo lo sucedido, pero estoy bien. –

John besó sus labios fugazmente.

-¿Te irás a dormir? –

-Sí, luego de comer la manzana. Los dejaré para que puedan seguir hablando de toda esas cosa que ustedes consideran son solo para hombres. –

-Puedes quedarte si quieres… -

-No, John, de verás quiero recostarme. Buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches, amor. – y volvió a besarla.

-Buenas noches, Logan. –

-… noches, Marie. – masculló él, ella sabía que aún se le dificultaba verla junto a John pero pronto aprendería a aceptarlo.

Abandonando la cocina, no se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto. Recostándose de la pared, escuchó la conversación entre ellos dos.

-Espero estén usando anticonceptivos. – farfulló Logan.

-Ni tan siquiera hemos pasado de la tercera base, Logan. – dijo un molesto John.

Rogue no pudo evitar reírse y se cubrió la boca con su mano. Era un mentiroso. Claro que habían pasado de la tercera base y llegado hasta _home._ Pero con los debidos cuidados para no tener algún embarazo no deseado. ¡Je! Tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerle Logan si lo descubría.

-De todas formas, deberían orientarse… -

-Logan¿podríamos continuar hablando de deportes? –

-De acuerdo. – concedió él, - Pero esta conversación aún está en agenda. –

Rogue imaginó a John haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Luego los escuchó hablar sobre la próxima temporada de béisbol y los ánimos tomaron otro camino. Los escuchó por varios minutos más y decidió dejar a los dos hombres más importantes en su vida continuar con su amena conversación para ir su habitación a tomar un buen sueño. Estaba feliz, al fin ese par de cabezones hacían las paces y sabía que fue John quien dio el primer paso al ver la marca comercial en las botellas de cerveza… El creía que ella no sabía de su compartimiento secreto con esas botellas. Admitía que su novio tenía un buen paladar; eran muy buenas cervezas.


End file.
